La primera vez no es tan mala como se piensa
by Nod D. Beilschmidt
Summary: Lo que sucedió en una noche en Arabasta con los dos hermanos. Sentimientos encontrados, sexo y la primera vez de Ace y Luffy. Pueda que sea una historia trillada, pero es mi versión.


_Primero que nada; esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic de One Piece, por ende de AceLu también. La verdad es que no es un fic con una historia profunda, sin embargo no quiere decir que no me haya esforzado por hacer algo entretenido. _

_Desde ya les digo que tiene situaciones explicitas, prácticamente es un fic corto, sencillo y calenturiento. *Risas* _

_He intentado que la historia sea algo tierna, porque por alguna razón estos hermanos me inspiran ternura. Diferente fuera si habláramos de LawLu, ZoLu u otras parejas relacionadas con Luffy. Cada una te da una sensación distinta, y en verdad, espero en un futuro hacer otros fics con las otras parejas que me gustan. Espero su apoyo, gente. _

_No sé si esta clase de historias, inspiradas en Arabasta sea trillada, pero tenía que intentarlo. Aportar mi idea, ¿saben? _

_Pescador*: No sé cómo le llaman en su país a esa clase de pantalones cortos que usa Luffy, pero así le llaman en mi país. _

_Pd.: La historia la pensé en la versión del anime, ya que para los que han leído la manga, saben muy bien que Ace apenas aparece en la saga de Arabasta. Si notan algo incongruente en la historia es porque lo hice agrede. *Risas* No me odien; ámenme. Ok, no. *Risas* _

* * *

La primera vez no es tan mala como se piensa.

El frío calaba en los huesos, esa noche los tripulantes de la embarcación del Sombrero de paja acompañados por Ace, tuvieron que acampar debajo de unas grandes rocas. Ellos no habían podido llegar a ninguna aldea en su camino hacia Yuba. Todos parecían dormir de una forma incómoda gracias al frío, no así Zoro que como siempre se le veía cómodo no importando el lugar dónde estuviera. Acurrucados y temblorosos, pero con apenas unas cobijas que el hermano de Luffy les había prestado. No eran la gran cosa, eran delgadas y agujereadas.

No obstante, el sujeto moreno que poseía el poder del fuego no parecía tener problema pues no tenía cobija, tan sólo su larga chaqueta que le servía de protección durante el día. Se encontraba a un costado contra la piedra, le incomodaba acostarse sobre la arena, pero aún así no se le notaba tan feliz en su expresión.

-Ace –Se escuchó un susurrido por la oreja del moreno.

-Tsk –Chasqueó Ace. Abrió los ojos, al parecer no estaba dormido del todo. Pero su mirada al encontrarse con los orbes de Luffy, sonrió suavemente. -¿Sucede algo? ¿No puedes dormir? –cuestionó cerca del rostro ajeno.

-Hace mucho frío. Es increíble el clima del desierto, en el día es caluroso pero al caer la noche hace mucho frío. Quizá agarré un refriado, shishishi –comentó entre risillas y con una voz nasal.

-Sí, ya parece que cogerás un resfriado tarde o temprano. Pero debes de descansar, mañana será un día agotador.

-No –objetó el menor.

-¿Ah? Obedece a tu hermano mayor –replicó entre dientes, pues no podía hablar más alto. No quería despertar al resto de los Mugiwara.

-Es que hace tiempo que no te veía, quisiera hablar de tantas cosas, pero no hay tiempo –comentó, desviando su vista hacia al cielo. -¿Acaso está mal querer compartir un poco de tiempo con tu hermano? Pensé que me extrañabas tanto como yo.

-No seas idiota –dijo otra vez entre dientes. Esta vez casi se mordía la lengua. –Está bien, puedes hablar conmigo sólo un momento, pero luego te irás a dormir –agregó con el ceño fruncido. Él más que nadie sabía que su hermano no la iba a tener fácil al día siguiente.

-Shishishi… Ouch –exclamó el menor cuando Ace le pegó en la cabeza.

-No seas ruidoso, no rías. Mejor vayamos a la siguiente roca, no está tan lejos. De otra forma terminarás por despertar a tus compañeros.

-Lo siento –musitó Luffy antes de hacer un puchero.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron juntos, con la mirada puesta en el cielo. La noche les regalaba a ambos un manto estelar hermoso, raro de ver en otras naciones. No se lo podían perder.

Tardaron un promedio de ocho o diez minutos para llegar a la siguiente roca, extrañamente en su recorrido no dijeron ninguna palabra. Quizá porque no las necesitaban, la expresión corporal de sus cuerpos lo decía todo. El rose de manos que tenían cada vez que daban un paso, el ritmo de sus respiraciones, los casuales encuentros entre ambas miradas, parecía que ambos no soportaban la presión de darse un abrazo. Sin embargo, lo soportaron.

-Bien… Aquí estamos –dijo el mayor. Poniéndose cara a cara con el otro.

-Qué frío eres, lo dices como si fuéramos de hablar de cosas graves.

-Lo siento; es sólo que en estos momentos no hayo que decir. Estoy sin palabras, no nos vemos desde hace años. Pensé que al encontrarte íbamos a hablar de muchas cosas sin parar, pero es todo lo contrario.

-Suenas como un anciano, Ace.

-¿Qué? –exclamó con gran vergüenza el moreno. Estaba totalmente rojo de las mejillas, inclusive el sonrojo llegaba hasta sus orejas. –Oye, qué cruel.

-Lo siento, shishishi. Es que de repente pensé que te pondrías sentimental. Pero, hey, sentémonos para mientras. No vamos a estar parados, ¿o sí? –dijo mientras se dejaba caer por la gravedad.

Ace hizo lo mismo, pero siempre quedando frente al otro con las piernas cruzadas como su hermano. Lo suficientemente cerca para que sus piernas rocen al cuerpo ajeno.

-¿Sentimental, eh? Yo también pensé que me pondría así, pero no. Estoy demasiado alegre como para ponerme triste. Por el momento no quiero recordar el pasado, porque de otra forma no podré atesorar este momento.

-Lo mismo digo, shishishi… Pero no deja de haber este frío –siseó después de frotarse lo largo de sus antebrazos. Por más que lo hacía, no podía calentar su cuerpo. Fue en ese momento que Ace al percatarse de la situación de Luffy, tomó otra posición. Se sentó a un costado del otro, quedando ambos rosando sus brazos.

-Estás calientito, Ace. ¿Cómo es posible?

-Ya sabes, por la fruta. Por eso mismo, este clima no me afecta como te afecta a ti o a tus amigos. Exceptuando a Chopper, claro está.

-Hm, ya veo. Esa fruta tiene sus ventajas. Si yo tuviera tu habilidad, cocinaría toda la carne que pudiera con mucha facilidad.

-Pensamos lo miso. De hecho, eso hago.

El menor hace un puchero. –Injusto, yo también quiero hacerlo.

-Ja, lo imagino.

-Y por eso mismo… -Luffy tomó ventaja de su posición, y envolvió con sus brazos el torso ajeno. -¡Ah! Se siente tan bien –susurró mientras frotaba su mejilla con la de Ace.

-Hey, estás abusando del privilegio de ser hermanos.

-Nah, tan sólo calla y deja que me quede así.

Puño de fuego no pudo refutar la petición de Mugiwara, se le veía tan bien juntito a él. Eran inexplicables los gestos de alegría que ponía Luffy ante la tibia piel de su hermano. Aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de Ace. Se sentía en aprietos, y tenía la cara arrugada por la fuerza que ejercía su hermano contra su rostro.

-Por cierto, hace rato tu cara no se veía feliz, Ace. ¿Sucede algo?

-¿En serio? Lo siento; sólo pensaba en Barba negra. A veces no puedo descansar cuando pienso en que ese sujeto se encuentra feliz después de lo que él hizo.

-Ya veo. No tiene perdón. Y más por ponerte en esa situación –expresó como si nada el menor. Pero en ese instante la mirada de Ace se suavizó, le inundó la alegría de saber que su hermano pensara de esa forma. Quedó en silencio casi un minuto. – ¿No vas a decir nada, Ace? Estás muy callado como siempre.

-¿Cómo voy a hacerlo cuando tu mejilla me presiona tanto?

-¿Ah? Lo siento, shishishi –se despegó del mayor para subir la mirada y encontrarse con los orbes del otro. Apenas los podía ver por la oscuridad, si no fuera por la tenue luz de la luna, prácticamente no se verían. –Ace, haz algo bueno, y enciende algo o tu mano para que pueda verte.

-¿Qué dices? No soy alguna especie de fogata andante.

-Claro que sí.

-Qué no, pero haré algo –finalmente se dio por vencido. Elevó su mano lo suficientemente cerca de ambos rostros, dejando salir una pequeña llama de su dedo índice. -¿Satisfecho?

-Algo así, es muy pequeña.

-Pues confórmate. Podría quemarte el cabello si le agrego más energía a la llama.

-Okay –dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un minuto, prácticamente se decían de todo con la mirada. Habilidad que poseen pocas personas que se aman tanto que no necesitan palabras para saber del otro. Ambos podían sentir el sutil respirar del otro, el suave aliento que dejaban salir cuando tenían sus bocas entre abiertas, el temblor de sus cuerpos que no era exactamente debido al gélido clima.

Luffy topó su pecho contra el otro, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta ya no se encontraban en la misma posición, ahora sus cuerpo se encontraban sentados frente a frente. Ace correspondiendo el abrazo de Luffy sin haberse dado cuenta. Mugiwara subió sus piernas sobre las de Ace, cortando otra vez la distancia entre ambos.

-Ace –masculló Monkey.

-Luffy –murmuró Portgas seguido de Mugiwara.

Los dos eran consientes de que eran hermanos, y aunque no lo son de sangre. Algo más grande se apoderaba de ambos. Luffy no era poseedor de la fruta Mera Mera, pero sentía que la sangre le hervía más de lo normal. En cambio Ace, sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Ambos sentían una dolorosa presión en el pecho, una melancolía que no soportaban. Los ojos de Luffy lagrimearon al no soportar la tensión. Ace frunció levemente el entrecejo al notar las lágrimas del menor. Aproximó su rostro, dejando que la punta de su nariz acariciara la del otro. No sabía si odiarse por hacer llorar a su hermano, pues en el pasado Luffy solía llorar por cosas con poco o sin sentido. Pero esta vez sabía que esas lágrimas eran debido al amor guardado que Luffy tenía. Pues él mismo era preso del mismo sentir, sólo que no se permitía llorar por mucho que lo quisiera hacer.

Luffy abrió los labios lentamente mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados, aproximándose cada vez más a los labios carnosos de Ace. ¿Inercia? No lo sabía ni quería saberlo, tan solo quería sentir otra clase de acercamiento más allá de un abrazo. Ace desapareció la llama de su dedo para poder rodear con sus manos la cintura de su hermano. La supuesta charla que tendrían pasó a segundo o quizá a tercer plano. A ninguno le importó.

Finalmente los bordes de sus labios se encontraron con los de Ace, éste por su parte hizo presión en la cintura de Luffy para que el beso se diera por hecho. Puño de fuego empezó a invadir la cavidad ajena con su lengua, mientras que Luffy sentía que no podía respirar al no poder llevar el mismo ritmo que su hermano. Dejó de lagrimear, entre sollozos quería pronunciar 'Ace', pero con la aceleración que el mayor le besaba, no daba paso a ninguna articulación. Luffy deslizó su mano sobre el pecho de su hermano. Se sentía tibio, fuerte y daba la noción que le protegía. Por parte de Ace, sus manos empezaban a escudriñar por debajo de la ropa ajena. Palpó lo más que pudo los glúteos de su hermano, y vaya que estaban firmes y suaves.

Monkey estaba seguro que solo el beso no le bastaba, y suponía que su hermano también pensaba igual. Sin embargo, el próximo paso le daba escalofríos. Nunca ha pensando en sexo, pero es consciente de que es algo que hacen dos enamorados. No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo.

-Luffy, no te apresures –susurró Ace después de separar sus labios.

-Lo siento, pensé que querías… Tú sabes… –respondió Mugiwara con la voz entrecortada. Le daba tanta vergüenza hablar sobre ello, porque era un inexperto.

-"¿Tú sabes?" Ja, no lo digas. Eso solo se hace, simplemente te digo que no te apresures porque parece que te asfixiarás si no tomas aire.

-¿Eh? Es cierto, quizás esa sea la razón del porqué duele tanto mi pecho.

-Quizás –replicó Portgas.

El mayor volvió a retomar los labios de Luffy para no perder el ritmo. Atrás había quedado la recomendación de irse a dormir temprano, el arrebato no le podía permitir recapacitar. Tan solo quería fundirse lo más pronto posible con Luffy.

Él sabía que su hermano era o más bien es la definición de 'inocencia', por consiguiente no puede ser rudo o muy lascivo para la primera vez de su querido hermano. El sexo no es algo sucio, y cuando hay un bello sentimiento de por medio es llamado: 'Hacer el amor'. Cosa que le demostraría a Luffy.

El moreno trató de ponerse de rodillas, llevándose consigo al menor en un intento de acostarlo sobre la arena lo más delicado posible. La profunda oscuridad no dejaba ver el sonrojo de ambos en sus caras, pero sentían el calor que emanaban. Portgas abrió la camisa del otro en un parpadeo al momento de acostarlo. Luffy tenía los ojos entre abiertos, viendo la silueta de su hermano acercarse a su pecho descubierto. Ace besaba los botones de su hermano al mismo tiempo que sus manos desabrochaban lentamente la cremallera del pescador* ajeno.

-Ace –musitó Luffy antes de morderse el labio inferior. Sentía algo inexplicable en su interior. Su hombría tomaba forma por debajo de su ropa interior, y sus caderas se movían circularmente contra la parte baja de su hermano. Su cuerpo se movía solo sin aparente explicación.

Portgas por su parte, desbordaba de la emoción. Los gemidos que su hermano hacía eran jodidamente excitantes, y eso que aún no llegaban al clímax. Se atrevió a despojar al chico de toda su ropa aun con el clima frío que se percibía, gracias a que su cuerpo le proporcionaría el suficiente calor a su hermano. Deslizó toda su boca desde el pecho hasta el vientre mientras que con la mano diestra ya acariciaba la punta del miembro viril. Luffy cerró las piernas por la agradable sorpresa. Era la primera vez que le tocaban así. Ace separó las piernas, y sonrió ante la reacción del otro.

Agarró todo el miembro y comenzó a estirar la piel con lentitud. Fue entonces que puso su boca sobre la hombría y propinó una lamidas de forma circular, hasta que finalmente hizo penetrar el miembro en toda su cavidad. Succionaba mientras que con la ayuda de su mano izquierda, tanteaba con sus dedos el orificio, pero sin entrar ningún dedo. Tan sólo acariciaba superficialmente.

-Ah, h-hermano… Ace, siento que ardo. Tu boca está muy caliente, y se siente bien –balbuceó cuando arqueaba su cuerpo hacia atrás.

Ace continuaba con su trabajo, cada vez adentrándose y succionando a la vez. Posteriormente dejó caer de su saliva por toda la extensión del pene para que llegase a la entrada del menor. Introdujo con cuidado la primera falange de su dedo medio, no quería asustar a Mugiwara.

-D-du… –murmuró, pero se mordió el labio inferior rápidamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Te duele? Pero si apenas he metido un poco de mi dedo. Eres un ser de goma, no tendría que dolerte tanto, Luffy.

-Calla, y sólo sigue –dijo refunfuñando. No se trataba en sí del dedo, es que Ace parecía perder la capacidad para manejar su habilidad. El dedo ajeno ardía un poco, pero pensó que tal vez Ace se controlaría más adelante.

A medida que Ace maniobraba en la entrada, estirando y lubricando, Luffy trataba de contener su respiración, porque presentía que lo que estaba por venir iba a ser peor. La verdad es que la hombría de su hermano también había tomado forma, y ésta de vez en cuando le rosaba la entrepierna. No había necesidad de ver el miembro pues lo sentía de un gran tamaño. Consideraba que le iba a doler, se estaba preparado mentalmente.

Ace notó lo agitado que estaba su hermano, acercó su rostro a la cara de Luffy, robándole un ósculo al instante. Le besó suavemente para calmarlo y así apaciguar el nerviosismo. Sinceramente hasta Ace estaba nervioso, pero intentaba no demostrarlo. También era su primera vez, y por más libros de pornografía que había visto, era totalmente diferente estar en la acción.

Puño de fuego se separó, pero sus labios quedaron rosando los del otro. Movió sus caderas hacia adelante, y con ayuda de su mano penetró de una sola estocada.

-Augh –gimió de dolor Luffy. –No seas brusco.

-Aún no me muevo, si lo hago lento te dolerá más.

Los ojos de Luffy lagrimearon un poco, pero a medida que Ace se movía lo disfrutaba de alguna manera. Entre más avanzaban, sus alientos se encontraban; agregado a uno que otro gemido por parte de ambos.

Portgas elevó un poco más las caderas de Monkey para hacer más profunda la penetración. Entre el vaivén de ambos, Luffy no podía contener su voz. Cada vez sentía que no podía soportar tanta calidez, y delicadeza por parte de Ace.

-Mhng… Ace, no sé si me estoy derritiendo, pero no pares.

-Yo también… ngh… Acércate a mi oreja –sugirió el mayor. Y así lo hizo Luffy.

El aliento cálido, la voz quebradiza y el salpique de Monkey en la oreja de Ace únicamente hacían que éste acelerara con tal de escuchar más. Tal y como lo imaginó, la voz de su hermano era más exquisita de lo que creía.

Ace dejó salir su semilla en el interior de Luffy cuando sintió las contracciones de éste casi al mismo tiempo, ambos acabando de forma casi simultánea. El hermano menor extendió sus brazos a lo largo, quedando exhausto. Nunca pensó que el coito fuera algo tan cansado pero tan placentero al mismo tiempo. Ace se retiró con cuidado, dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo ajeno.

-Fu… –Ace iba a decir algo, pero se durmió rápidamente sobre el pecho de su hermano.

Luffy se sentía en un aprieto, estaba sudado y sin ropa sobre la arena. No obstante, aprovechó el momento en que su hermano dormía para introducir sus dedos en la cabellera, acariciaba lentamente lo largo del cabello. Tal y como lo supuso, Ace no tiene un cabello suave pero se sentía bien al tacto. Aprovechó a contemplar el firmamento, sintiendo el fornido pecho de su hermano contra el suyo. Si no fuera porque Ace estaba encima, moriría de frío.

Cerró los ojos por un instante, recordando aquellos momentos cuando ambos eran niños. Nunca le hubiera pasado por la mente que se encontraría una situación así en un futuro, y mucho menos con su hermano. Sin embargo; tenía sentimientos encontrados. Una sensación agridulce.

Trató de dejar a un costado a su hermano para ponerse de pie, le costó un poco porque le dolía el trasero. Además, algo se deslizaba entre sus piernas, de alguna forma encontró una forma de limpiarse. Se colocó la ropa y sigilosamente volvió con su grupo. Parecía que todos dormían plácidamente, todo lo contrario de hace rato.

La mañana siguiente todos se despertaron temprano, el sol había salido a las 5:35, su luz era tenue. Parecía la yema de un huevo, reconfortaba con solo mirarle. Y, de hecho, eso fue lo primero que vio Luffy al abrir los ojos. De repente sintió dolor en su trasero, le costó ponerse de pie.

-¿Dormir sobre la arena te entumeció las piernas, Luffy? –cuestionó divertida Vivi.

-¿Ah? Algo así, shishishi… Definitivamente.

-Pues a mí también –dijo Nami. Ella se sentía a morir del dolor de cuerpo, no estaba acostumbrada a dormir en el suelo o en este caso, en la arena.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano? –preguntó Sanji con el cigarrillo en la boca, intentaba sacar lumbre del encendedor. –Pues no sé –contestó Luffy. –Quizá en el baño, shishishi.

El grupo comenzó a andar, más adelante, en el lugar donde Ace y Luffy habían compartido parte de la noche, estaba Ace. Lucía fresco, aunque no tanto así Luffy. Caminaba raro, y de hecho a todos les causaba gracia.

-Buenos días –saludó Ace con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días –contestó el grupo, sólo Luffy no porque hacía su típico puchero.

No hubo más palabras sobre la otra noche con los dos hermanos, tan solo siguieron caminando junto a la tripulación. Todos hablaban de cosas distintas, lo que había pasado la noche anterior había quedado dentro de sus corazones. Reían y decían cosas sin sentido como siempre, pero definitivamente esa noche quedaría grabada en los corazones de ambos.

* * *

_¡Qué gay! Ok, no. *Risas* No hallaba como terminar, pero así termina. Nadie se dio cuenta de la sangre que había en la arena gracias a Ace, ni Luffy tampoco. *Risas* Bien, espero que les haya agradado y pues, comenten. _

_Pd.: La noche en el desierto puede ser muy oscura, ha de ser hermoso contemplar el cielo en una noche despejada. ¿Se imaginan? Hm, yo ya puedo hacerlo al cerrar los ojos. _


End file.
